Soul Eater in Paris
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: The gang gets sent to Paris to seek out a new kishin egg. This one seems to be more powerful than others but that's not their only problem. "Why does Paris have to be the city of love? Why did I have to fall for him?"
1. Plain flight part 1

**Ok guys. I just found out how to use Google translate. I know some French but this will help me out a lot. Don't worry, It's not all in French and I will translate it to you. If you love France or if you live in France, you should read. I am not so good with my French so don't be mean if I say some wrong. Please Review! **

**... **

I would of had never thought that this was how it would end. Not my life... But love... Everyone was right... Paris is the "city of love"...

* * *

Maka was smiling with glee. Up in the sir with all of her friends. All of them sitting in First class. Of course, Shinigami-sama had to pay extra because it is illegal for weapons to ride planes... Especially Scythe's.

Soul sat next to the window with his meister. Right in front of the blabbermouth blue haired idiot.

"I'm telling you Tsubbaki, when I surpass god, I'm making sure you surpass him too! But you'll never be as mighty as the amazing Black*Star! HAHAHAHA!"

_Just shut up. Just shut up. Just shut up. _Soul started to rumble a faint growl for no one to hear. Only he doesn't know that Maka can hear everything he say's... Even if it's a whisper. They both have a good resonance between their souls so Maka is able to hear everything he says... As long as he's fifteen feet in range.

"Ok, Black*Star."

"I promise, Tsubaki. Once I surpass him, I'll be a legend! A god! And you'l be my goddess"

"Oh, wow. Thanks Black*Star."

"Once we get off this stupid plane, I'm going to eat all of the crapes in London and eat until I puke!"

Maka rolled her eyes "Paris, We're going to Paris."

"Pffft. We go where I say we go, and that's london."

"Crapes are only sold in France, idiot..." Maka leaned down to her backpack to pull out a nice sized book.

"Oh... I knew that."

"Sure, you did." Maka then opened the book and leaned back against the white massaging coach seat "Baka..."

Black*Star just crossed his arms and snickered "She's just jealous of you, Tsubaki. You get to be my goddess and she doesn't."

Maka jumped up and slammed the spine of the book, down onto the top of his head. "YOU IDIOT! MAKA CHOP!"

Kid was in the seat in front of Maka and Soul. He has looking at a magazine that was perfectly symmetrical. "Suck perfection" He smiled down onto the the magazine he was holding. Taking in it's symmetry and and not making a single dent into it. Patty was sitting right next to the window, right next to Kid.

She was laughing while listening to some music "These guy's are so mad!" She squealed and kicked her legs up and down "Soul! Sing the song with meeee~!"

Soul sat up straight and crossed his arms "No..."

Patty pouted and turned around in her seat. She sat on her kneese and held onto the top of the chair while looking down at Soul "Aw. Come on, Soul. You like this song!"

"No, I don't..." He rolled his eyes. Patty gave him an annoyed expression "You didn't even listen to it yet."

"It's your giraffe song..."

"No, it's not! Here!" Patty took out her head phones and quickly put them into Soul's ears. They were blasting music. Patty clicked rep[lay and Soul's eyes widened as he leaned back into the chair and started to smile. "Now sing~!" Patty giggled.

Soul shook his head "Nope..."

Maka was amused by this. Was he embarrassed? OF HIS SINGING?! Oh, she has to hear the song... Maka closed her book and looked at Soul "Soul, sing or I will hurt you and make sure you don't remember this whole plain flight."

Soul started to shout because the music was too loud "YOUR GOING TO KISS ME? IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID?"

Maka sighed and shook her head. She then moved her hand into a motion that told Soul that if he doesn't start singing, she's going to chop him reeeeeal hard. So he took out the ear buds and tossed them to Patty "Whoops..." Soul grinned "Can't sing with no music."

Liz rolled her eyes and peeked over at Kid and saw his magazine "Kid... There's nothing on there but lines."

Kid nodded "There are no need for words to tell how perfect this piece of art is."

Liz sighed and took out her nail polish. She opened the bottle after shaking it and lightly slapping it on her wrist. The brush stroked her long nails, leaving a lilac trail behind. "How many more hours until we get off this plane?" She asked.

Maka was reading her book with one leg resting over the other "15 more hours."

Black*Star smiled "YAHOO! NOW SOUL CAN LISTEN TO MY SONG FOR FIFTEEN HOURS STRAIGHT!"

Soul jumped up and ran out of his seat, walking on peoples feet and ran into the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Black*Star asked.

"I think it was the shrimp." Maka flipped to the next page.

**...**

**Tell me what you thought of their little 'plane ride for the first half of it' **


	2. Plain flight part 2

**WHO'S READY TO SEE SOUL EATER ON THE PLANE STILL?! WOOOOOOH! It's time to see how the second half of the gangs trip is going. **

**... **

Maka sighed. It was 12:oo a.m. and she still wasn't asleep. The thoughts about Paris was just too overwhelming. _There's going to be so many French guys and a kishen. Ooh... How is this going to play out? What if someone get's hurt? Like, really badly? _

Maka started to bite the tips of her finger nails. What if one of her friends get badly injured? Shinigami-sama sent them to go look for a fowl beast of a kishin egg... Oh dear... This was going to be a long and hard 2 weeks.

Kid was sleeping with his head laying on Liz's shoulder. He started to stir and he adjusted himself in his sleep to feel a little more comfortable.

Patty had her head laying on Kid's lap while snuggling a giraffe doll that Kid gave her for her birthday. She was smiling and dreaming about Candy Mountain with all of her friends there. Maka wore a dress that was made of pink lolly pops, Black*Star wore a suit made out of sour gummy worms. Tsubaki wore a sleeveless dress made of smarties, Liz wore a dress made of red licorice. Kid had a suit made out of peppermints, and Soul had a suit made out of black licorice.

They were all eating part of their clothing and Patty was licking one of the lolly pops that was on Maka's dress.

Liz laid her head on top of Kid's and she was cuddling him as if he was a pillow.

Black*Star was laying on Tsubaki's lap, she was sleeping with her head leaning onto her own shoulder.

Maka frowned _Everyone is asleep except Soul. _Soul was looking out the window so Maka couldn't see his face. She stared at the back of his head, clearly he hasn't brushed his hair this morning. Maka thought it was cute though, all messy. So fluffy looking. Just cute.

She was getting bored because she couldn't see her book in the dark. The meister then poked her weapons shoulder, but he did not move to face her. She then poked him again. And again, nothing. _Hmmm... _

Maka then pinched his shoulder and he jumped up and yelped. He gripped the sides of his seat tightly and had wide frightened weyes. He thewn turned his head towards Maka and rubbed his eyes "Why did you wake me up?"

_Wake him up? _"I thought you were awake." She then saw the dark circles under his eyes and his eyes halfway open.

"Well, don't do it again..." He leaned his head on the glass window but Maka felt bad "You... You can lean i=on my shoulder if you want..."

Soul shrugged and leaned onto her shoulder and layed his head onto the top of the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Maka asked. She was really bored and since he was up, she'll be able to talk to him.

"Sure..."

"Ummm... Should I talk about my day...?"

"Wow Maka, are you trying to make me fall asleep? Sure, tell me about your day..." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

Maka was tempted to slam a book on top of his head for what he said but... Her talking will be punishment enough. "Well, I ad a bowl of fruit loops today and I saw my weapon, Soul, playing his stupid video games like it was everything. He totally ignored me when I told him to get off the game 5 times. So I smacked him and kicked and punched him. The usual."

"Uh-huh..."

"Then I saw Johny Wilheart and he looked so cute in his leather jacket. His sea green eyes just make me want to capture him and take him home" Maka was going to make everything up just to annoy with Soul.

"Ok..."

"So then I started to walk over to him and flirt. The usual of me twirling my hair around my finger and he was so getting seduced by my finger swirling."

"..."

"So I walked away because, he wasn't all that cute. Hey Soul, are you listening?"

Soul was fast asleep on her shoulder. Her poking and pinching weren't working.

"I really hate you, Soul."

"SHHHHH! People are trying to sleep over here..."

"Oops. Sorry sir!"

"I'm a woman!"

Maka's eyes widened and didn't talk anymore. This plane ride was just too awkward...

She then pulled out a box that was wrapped up. Decorated with a big red ribbon and white wrapping paper. _I wonder who left this right in front of the apartment door. _Maka then noticed a white tag. She lifted the l=tag up and squinted her eyes to try to read it.

_Dear Maka, _

_I heard from Lord Death that you were going to Paris. I wish I could of had gone with you. Say hi to Asriella Montello for me. You remember, right? The French lady with red hair and dark blue eyes? Oh, I shouldn't ask too much of you. Hey, look inside the box. That's not your only surprised. _

_Love, Papa. _

Grrr. Maka hated it when he gave her these stupid gifts when she would go on a mission to a different country. Well, she might as well open it. _Please don't be another photo of Papa and I. The shredder is broken... _

Maka lightly untied the big red ribbon and quietly unwrapped the small package. She then picked up Soul's limp hand and dug her fingertip into the bottom of his pointer finger. The third section so his finger would turn into a mini scythe. Maka usually used him as a letter opener when he was asleep or he'd freak. She then glided his finger top onto the top of the box where a small opening was.

Click! The box opened. Maka then massaged the top of his hand so his finger would transform back into a normal finger... Not a scythe.

She then let go of his hand and lifted the top of the box back and saw bubble wrap. Maka took out the bubble wrap and gasped.

_Did he really get me this? _

**... **

**WHOOPS! CLIFF-HANGER! Oh... and I lied. It might be three parts to the plane ride... OR FOUR! **


	3. Plain Flight Part 3

**Listening to "Out of My League" by Fitz and The Tantrums. It's awesome! **

**... **

It was now 6:00 a.m. Everyone was up and Maka got only 3 hours of sleep. She woke up with Soul squeezing her in a hug as if she was a teddy bear. Maybe he has a teddy bear named Mr. Fluffers or that's now Maka's new nickname... Probably the bear.

Black*Star was now listening to his IPod, singing Here Comes the Sun while sipping fancy wine. "HERE COMES THE SUN! DOO DOO DOO DOO! HERE COMES THE SUN AND IT'S ALRIGHT!"

"Black*Star I think you had a little too much wine" Tsubaki nervously giggled. "What makes you say that?" Black*Star asked.

Maka rolled her eyes "Gee. It might be that you drank 7 glasses of wine and your drunk."

"THE GREAT GOD DOESN'T GET DRUNK! HE STAYS SOBER!"

Patty laughed "Black*Star's drunk! Just like how Kid was at the- mphh mmmphh mummpph!" Kid covered her mouth with his hand and sweat dropped "No, no. This is about Black*Star... Not me."

Liz nodded "Black*Star, your such an idiot. You were singing the song wrong too."

"THE GREAT GOD DOESN'T MIX HIS WORDS UP!"

"Well the 'Great God' just did. With that song."

"SHUT UP, ELIZABETH!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Liz was about to jump out of her seat and strangle the blue headed idiot but Kid held her down. n"I'm sure he didn't mean to call you by your first name, Liz."

Patty laughed "HE CALLED YOU ELIZABETH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut it, Patty."

"YEAH! PATRICIA!"

"Hey... You don't have to be so mean, Black*Star..."

"Oh dear..." Tsubaki sighed sadly. There's going to be some violence soon.

Maka rolled here eyes but noticed that Soul wasn't talking. He didn't say anything to Black*Styar. He was just staring out the window. Maka was confused, he would be the first one to make fun of Black*Star at the state he is in.

Maka poked his shoulder and he turned around. His eyes had dark circles under them. The red orbs from his eyes were very red and the eyes itself was wide. His skin was [pale and one side of his mouth was in a twisted smile. The other side was in a small frown.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked.

Soul shook his head and tugged onto his white, silky hair "I'm going crazy, Maka. I can't stand the plane ride. 24 hours of Black*Star's nonstop singing! I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY 15 MORE HOURS! YOU LIED!" Soul was shaking Maka back and forth.

"Our flight got delayed..."

"REALLY? OR DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO I CAN SUFFER FROM BLACK*STAR'S CONSTANT SINGING?!" Soul was in her face. Eyebrows all the way up.

"Soul, your getting weird. I want to get off too but the flight was delayed. We lost coarse for a few hours."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT MAKA! I'M GOING TO JUMP OUT THIS WINDOW!" Soul pointed to a very tiny window. That only a cat can jump out of.

"Soul. Calm down."

"C-Calm down? I'm afraid of planes! AND LIGHTHOUSES!"

"What does Lighthouses have to do with this?"

"I-I don't know. Stop making me say things."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! I need Z-quill or a para shoot..." Soul started to bite the tips of his fingernails. Soul was right, he's going crazy.

Maka pulled out a book. "I'm sorry Soul..."

Soul stared at the book. Confused if she was going to Maka chop him or just read. "Shinigami-sama told me to use this if someone goes a teeny bit crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"REAPER CHOP!" Maka slammed a giant black book down onto the top of his head. Down he went, head laying in Maka's lap with a fountain of blood coming out of the back of his head.

Tsubaki sweat dropped "Why didn't you use a maka chop? And why did you use one on Soul at all?"

"He was going crazy so I used Lord Death's Reaper Chop's. He told me to use it if any one goes a little crazy."

Black*Star jumped up and grabbed Soul's neck and started to shake him back and forth "SOUL! I WANT TO SING YOU A SONG! GET UP! YOU CAN SING ME A SONG TOO!"

Maka slapped Black*Star across the face and then cuddled her weapon "Black*Star. Your going to hurt Soul."

"Oh... I see how it is, Maka. Take my best friend. TAKE HIM AND KISS HIM IN HIS UNCONSCIOUSNESS STUFFNESS!"

"Black*Star... That's not a word."

"WELL IT IS NOW! But when we get t London... Soul and I are going to hang out and you won't be able to see him at all...,"

"Black*Star... We're going to P- Actually... Sure. You can have him when we get to London. All to yourself.

"Thank you, Maka. You finally realized that I'm always right."

**.. **

**MORE PARTS TO THE ****_amazing_**** PLANE RIDE! HOPE YOU REVIEW! **


	4. We Arrived!

**I HAVE TO WRITE MORE! I NEED SOMEONE TO SIIIIIIIIIING! Let's just say... I really like the song Harlem. It's a fast and happy song. Not sad and depressing. ITS JUST AMAZING! **

**... **

Black*Star was playing on his nintendo while Tsubaki was reading a book. A pale pink book that was written by her mother, written in the front says "To My Daughter"

Kid was teaching Patty the importance of symmetry "It helps making the world go round and round. Do you get it now, Patty?"

"You mean the world is a hula hoop?"

Kid went to a 'I-give-up' look. He leaned back into his seat and stared at Liz. She was plucking her eyebrows "I must say, Liz. You are doing a very nice job on perfecting those eyebrows of yours."

"Gee, Kid. That means a lot." Liz rolled her eyes while plucking a hair at the end of the right eyebrow.

Maka still cuddling Soul so Black*Star couldn't hurt him or anything. She just didn't know he just awoken. He groaned and tried to lift his head but it hurt too bad. Maka thought he was still asleep so she played with his bangs.

"Maka?" Maka squeaked and pushed him off. He slammed into the window with a thud. "Damn, Maka..." He pouted and rubbed the top of his head.

Maka handed Soul her IPod "Sorry..."

Soul nodded and put the ear buds into his ears.

Patty started to giggle "Soul is gonna sing!"

"Why do you say that?" Maka asked.

"I put his favorite songs on an IPod and switched it with yours. HEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Maka glanced at Soul who was tapping his foot. _I don't think he's gonna sing... _

* * *

Paris. The city of love. Where the French live. The capital of France.

Well... Time to see how it is...

"Soul. Wake up. We're getting off the plane." Maka nudged Soul's back. He turned to face her with his eyes closed. He stretched out his arms "Carry me..."

Maka slapped him "I'm not carrying you, you doof!"

"I'll carry you, Soul. Being carried by a god will be the best thing ever happened in your pitiful life."

Soul opened one eye "You going to carry my bags too?"

"Your god can handle any-"

"Does that mean you're gonna carry my bags?"

"PFFT!... Yes..."

"By the way, how many bags do you have, Soul?"

"Like, seven."

"NO DAMMIT! EIGHT! SAY EIGHT!"

Soul went over to Kid and flicked his forehead "Se-ven."

Kid had his eyes full of rage. "What did you just say?"

"I have seven cats who ate seven fish and those seven fish ate seven leafs on lettuce. That lettuce was shipped to seven countries that held seven cabbages in each seven crates."

Kid tackled Soul to the ground, almost ripping a sat on the way. "YOU BASTARD!"

Soul smirked "And Maka is going to hit you seven times..."

Kid looked up, confused "What do you mean?" Death's son looked back and saw a book being pelted against his face "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul got up and lightly kicked a twitching reaper. He grabbed his bags and started to walk away from everyone. "HAHA! KID'S TAKING A NAPPY!" Patty giggled. Liz sighed with her arms crossed "Whatever..."

* * *

"OH MAN! CREPES! CREPES EVERYWHERE!" Black*Star yelled "THEY LOOK SO YUMMY!"

Soul started to drool "Oh my god..." He was almost entranced b y the smell. Following the steam as if he was a zombie. Maka rolled her eyes and tugged onto the back of his shirt "Not now, Soul."

He then snapped out of it and let Maka drag him by the back of his collar.

Tsubaki smiled "Where are we going to stay?"

"At the Shatow Shatoo..." Kid responded.

"OOH! I love that place!" A puff of purple smoke and, blam! Blair stood in front of the gang,. "I call sharing a room with Soul!" She giggled and took Soul away from Maka. Hugging him the way she always does.

Maka's eyebrow twitched "Blair, you're supposed to be home."

"I couldn't leave you guys. Your father would be flirting and I just don't like that Maka. I wanted to spend time with a certain albino." She looked down at the non-struggling Soul. By now, Soul was used to this that he thought of it as a normal thing.

"Blair, you're staying in a hotel room by yourself." Maka crossed her arms. Blair pouted "Why can't I share a room with you and Soul?"

"YOU CAN SHARE A ROOM WITH ME!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki sighed and laughed b=nervously "Let's not give her ideas, Black*Star."

Liz crossed her arms "Guys, it's getting late. Just pick already."

"It's settled! I'm staying with Maka and Soul."

"Hooray..." Maka and Soul said as real as they could.

**... **

**Sorry. Not my best work, I'm not feeling well and it's been like this for 3 months. Getting blood work done on Saturday to see what's up with my damn body. So looking forward to that. *hides in corner* No needles... **


	5. Nightmares

**Hey, I was thinking. Maybe the Soul Eater crew should get some jobs. WOULDN'T THAT BE NICE?! **

**...**

Rooms: Black*Star and Tsubaki in room 207. Kid, Liz, and Patty in room 208. Maka, Blair, and Soul in room 209.

Black*Star carried everyone's bags on his shoulders, laughing and smiling as his friends stared at him like he was a creep. Pink bags, blue bundles, yellow suit cases, green purses, and one red giant bag filled with game systems. Hmmm... I wonder who that belongs to. *bright lights flash on Soul* I just wonder.

"Black*Star, are you sure you can hold all of those bags?" Maka asked. "HAHAHAHA! The great god can carry as much luggage as I want. YAHOO!"

"Idiot" Maka said.

* * *

It was night time and Maka was fast asleep in her bed. She slept in the same bed as Soul because Soul didn't want to sleep with Blair... And if the two girls would sleep together, Blair would sneak off and go in the bed with Soul. This was just better.

Maka smiled as her dreams took over, keeping her calm and serene.

_"Oh wow!" Maka bent down to smell the roses. So sweet, so pretty. She stood up straight as the scene quickly changed and the rose turned into a dead one. All the petals falling. _

Maka cringed in her sleep, gripping the blanket's a little tighter.

_"Huh?" Maka looked behind her shoulder, only to see black walls that looked like molasses was moving down. Slowly. _

_"Where am I?" Maka turned around as new furniture started to form from the dead rose petals. _

_In the middle of the room stood Soul in a tux with a red undershirt and white thin stripes on the tux itself. _

_Maka's eyes widened 'I remember that outfit... The one from his soul...' _

_Soul had his eyes closed, but they opened fast and glared at her. _

_"It's all your fault." He whispered. _

_Maka stared at him, he was five feet away. "What did I do?" _

_"Everything is your fault." He said, turning to face her. Blood soon dripped from the corners of his mouth and blood started to seep through his chest, _

_Maka look at his face, then back down. There was now a sword through Soul's chest. _

_"It's all your fault." He said again. His body disappearing and fading away like rose petals. _

_Maka stared at him, now tears filling her eyes "No, Soul! I'm sorry! I'll fix everything! Just don't leave me!" _

_"You did this." His voice echoed through the room. And no, she stood in darkness. Her palms were filled with blood and so were here clothes. Bruises covered her arms and in her hand was a bloody sword, the one that was in Soul's chest. Ringing in her ears were Soul's screams and the sound of a sword going through warm flesh. _

_"I" Her bottom lip quivered "I did this?" _

Maka woke up, startled. her eyes were wide and she was gasping for air. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

_Soul... _She started to worry. _Where's Soul? _

Maka then heard a little moan coming from the space beside her. She turned her head and saw Soul, sleeping on his side, facing her.

She gasped and, without thinking, she laid down and hugged him. Crying into the crease of his neck. Soul shuddered and then awoke with a gasp. He pushed Maka off of him. Soul started to also gasp for air, sitting up and holding his chest. His eyes were wide with fright as he scanned the area.

Maka watched him as he closed his eyes and let his head drop, breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Soul jumped, then turned to face her. He sighed "Just a bad dream. Go back to bed, you need your beauty sleep." He said the last part with sarcasm. Soul laid back down and moved so he wasn't facing her.

Maka leaned up close to his back and whispered "You want to talk about it?"

He stayed in the same position "No."

Maka poked him in the back "Tell me."

"No" He paused and groaned "It's embarrassing..."

"Come one Soul." Maka said, smiling "It can't be anything prepared to my dream."

He quickly turned so he was now facing her "Fine. My dream was a memory of when I was a kid and I saw my parents doing it."

Maka's jaw dropped. She hugged him and caressed the back of his head "You poor baby!" She whispered.

He hugged her and started to tear up "It was so scary Maka. I was eight."

"It's okay." Maka hushed, kissing the top of his head "I'm here."

Soul nodded but wouldn't let her go...

Maka sighed. _At least I never saw that with Papa... _

**...**

**I hope you like it? Sorry that I was a little inappropriate. Sorry. It was just the perfect moment. You understand, right? Come back next week if you're just like me because J'adore Soul Eater! **


End file.
